


what comes next

by houndstooth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Remake spoilers, cloud is here but gets like. not that much mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndstooth/pseuds/houndstooth
Summary: “Are you sure?” Tifa asks, staring at her. She couldn’t ask that of Aerith. Not like this. Not right now. It’d be like going further into the lion’s den when they could back out into safety someplace else. “I’m sure we could—”After Cloud collapses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	what comes next

**Author's Note:**

> this has been done before most likely but i’ve been itching to write something that isn’t schoolwork so i did!  
> thanks for reading and stay safe!

“I know where we can take him,” Aerith says. Her hands are clasped together, her green eyes focused on Cloud slumped against the wall. Red XIII sat nearby, watching him closely.

Tifa wanted to believe that she was imagining the slight tremble in her voice. Considering where they at — and the cell they had just rescued her from — she couldn’t. The cold and unfeeling atmosphere of the labs chilled her to the bone, and she could only imagine how Aerith was taking it. “Where?” she asks.

“Our...,” she trails off, then gives her head a slight shake, as if trying to get rid of an unpleasant memory. “The room my mother and I were kept in. I don’t think they’ve ... done anything to it.”

Oh.

“Are you sure?” Tifa asks, staring at her. She couldn’t ask that of Aerith. Not like this. Not right now. It’d be like going further into the lion’s den when they could back out into safety someplace else. “I’m sure we could—”

“I’m okay, thanks to all of you,” Aerith interrupts with a small smile. “I’m glad you came to help me. And as much as I want to go after that quack, we can’t.” 

She glances at the elevator Hojo disappeared through, her lips pressed into a thin line, before turning back to Tifa. Her eyes shone with determination. “We can take care of him later. Right now, _Cloud_ needs our help. Someplace to rest that isn’t here.”

Tifa looks at Cloud again. Eyes closed, listless. As if he was a doll dressed up in a SOLDIER’s uniform instead of one.

A part of her knew they were in too deep to back out. A part of her had known that the moment she had reached out to Cloud about doing the first job for Avalanche, things would change. She had known when the Sector 7 plate had fallen, when they hadn’t been able to save Jessie and Biggs, when she had seen Seventh Heaven crushed underneath debris and rubble, when they had decided to storm Shinra’s headquarters to save Aerith.

A part of her had known when ...

“She’s right, Tifa,” Barret says. “ _Some_ place is better than _this_ place.”

“It is the best course of action,” Red XIII agrees. “We must smartly decide our next move.” 

Tifa blinks, pulled out of her tumultuous thoughts. They were right — this was no time to think about the what if’s and could've been’s. She had to be there for him. Decide what to do now. Think about it later.

Tifa looks up at Barret. “Can you carry him?”

“Yeah, I got him. Get him up here.”

Tifa helps him sling Cloud over his shoulder. Her stomach twists — at how peaceful he looked, as if he were simply sleeping, at how powerless she felt. 

Barret gives her an encouraging nod. “He’ll bounce back, Tifa. Wouldn’t want you worrying yourself sick over him like this, either.”

 _I’m not sure I know_ what _he wants._

_Or what_ I _do._

“I know,” she says, even though she doesn’t believe it. Anything to try and give herself some hope, some bravery. “I’ll take his sword, then,” Tifa adds, picking up the heavy weapon. “And Aerith, you’ll lead us?”

Aerith nods. “It’s not too far from here.”

“I shall take up the rearguard,” Red XIII says, rising to his feet. 

Tifa takes a deep breath. They had no choice, not this far into the game. “Let’s go, then.”


End file.
